Kiss Me
by inspiremepatrick
Summary: I really hope you enjoy this story. Its a detailed date Naruto has with a old acquaintance. The second part will be coming soon.


_**This story has a lot of unnecessary detail but I like to write my stories like that. I put detail into it because I intend for this to be a long one shot kind of story. I have tried to make real chapter stories in the past but I could never finish them because the story would go too far along in my head (because before I write anything I like to have I dot the story in my head to know where I am going with it before it ends up a life story of the characters) that I couldn't type it down fast enough. I feel like my problem isn't like most were I don't know where the story should end or how to continue it like most I have read, but to be able to give it to you knowing that is my best work and give people sex with a good plot to it. I have tried twice I started two good stories on here and I have failed due to overactive imagination. Third times the charm right ?! Wish me luck.**_

_**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just like writing fan fiction.**_

_**This story contains boy on boy relationships, bondage, rape, and explicit sex. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Patrick**_

_Dear Patrick_

_I never thought that I would say this but I think I am finally meet the man I think I want to be with forever. Don't hold me to that I don't have the best of luck with these things. I know I say that a lot but I always get the feeling I guess I should just stop trusting my gut so often and listen to my brain, but I just want to be loved I'm tired of being alone. This is enough for now speak to you after the date._

Naruto put away his dairy for a later time and headed to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. His hair was ruffled and stuck in odd places and his eye were angled almost like a women's and they looked soft all the time but right now they were half lidded from sleep, his lips were naturally plump and pink. Naruto winked at himself and turned the water on for a bath.

_'Damn I look like I just had sex. Hopefully I get some but maybe that not a good first date thing.'_

Naruto wanted to look perfect, there was no room for mistakes. He laid out his shaving and hair product next to the bath for when he needed them. When taking a bath he always like to do it in two parts. Shower so that his hair was almost out of the way and the conditioner was relaxing in his hair for the second part. The bath part was him while he waited for the bath to fill up he would shave his legs and anything else he needed to shave. It was a long process but he looked amazing after. But before he could get started the house phone rang.

_'It's always something before I could do want I want.' _

Naruto made his way down the black stainless steel staircase that Sai had made for him and also was a rare piece that he showed off to a select few people who had come to the opening in his house, that was a bad day for him there were too many people in his living space that he didn't know, but he did it for a friend. By the time he got down stairs he knew the phone was on its last ring and picked it up while looking into his kitchen. That weirdly reminded him he had to clean the kitchen in case they came back to his place.

"Hello this is Naruto speaking."

_'Hola bitch cakes.'_

"Kiba, from what I remember Shino is the top in the relationship, so aren't you the bitch, puppy."

_'Go fuck yourself Uzumaki.' _

"I know I'm flexible, but not that flexible Kibs."

_'Uugh'_

"Why did you call again I have some important things I attend to bro."

_'I know that's why I wanted to talk now because you'll be primping for hours.'_

"It not primping it taking care of yourself asshole."

_'Whatever one should never take that long in a bath.'_

"Well ... I LIKE TAKING BATHS. Whatever can you tell me why you called so I can hang up?"

_'Ohh Sai asked if you come the opening of the art gallery tomorrow.'_

"Why didn't he ask me himself?"

_'Because he says he doesn't have time to and he doesn't want anyone but work people on his phone record if he has to see Garra. He's going to be there all night and Garra wouldn't let him back out the house if he goes home.'_

"Why?"

_'Because our little Sai has been holding out on him since last week, with all the preparations for the gallery, and hanging and placing still has to be done and Sai wants it perfect so he is doing it himself.'_

"Garra must be pissed."

_'You didn't see him today he was like a walking killing intent. The bitchy secretary didn't even bother him for some late paper work he still had to hand in.'_

"I'll call him later then. Go back to Shino he's probably waiting for your ass." He had meant that literally, Naruto heard some faint sounds of rustling and then Shino came on to the phone. _'Shino give me back the phone now.'_

_'Sorry Naruto I have to go to work soon and I haven't walked my puppy around the block yet and he just has so much energy right now.'_ Naruto busted out laughing and almost dropped the phone in his hysterics. _'Shino don't say things like that to him, he has so much rag content on me right now.' Soon more rustling and thump was heard and then a soft moan. 'Shi kun get your fingers out of there.'_

_'You've been a bad boy lately, ignoring me when I call you, I need to punishment you.'_ Naruto heard a yelp and a whine followed by a loud moan. _'Shi kun Naruto is still on the phone and this is embarrassing.'_

Naruto blushed a little over their antics and wished he could hang up so he get on with what he was doing or join in whichever came first.

"Have a good night Shino and tell Kiba bye for me."

_'Ok night and have a good date, you deserve happiness, don't let anyone ever take you for granted.'_ Naruto blushed once more. Shino really could be thoughtful at times were he isn't trying to sex up his best friend.

"Thanks Shino."

After hanging up the phone I rolled my eyes that took longer that it was supposed to. I walked back up the stairs and into my room which had a personal bath. I tried to start my routine once more and got frustrated, I needed another towel. I went over to the rack I had my clean towels and grabbed one.

_I swear this I taking longer than it needs to be. _

Naruto pushed the sliding glass back and turned the water on. This was to time where he hated to have a deep tub. He always seemed to bang his shins on the edge when he entered. But that wouldn't happen today, he stepped over carefully and once in the shower he washed his hair with the strawberry shampoo and when he was don't he got the conditioner and let it sit in his hair. Now that he felt completely clean he could start to shave.

Naruto stepped out the shower and took a second to look up at the time. _This is taking longer than I expected. Damn Kiba._

He looked at the tub realized he had no time to take a bath now. He would just shave his legs and get dressed. He did his armpit first and then switched it to the shower attachment he had so he could sit and shave his legs. Once hos legs were completely smooth he washed the soap off his legs. Then he washed the conditioner out of his hair.

Naruto stepped out the tub and once again and his phone was ringing this time it was his cell phone. He picked it up and saw it was Garra on the caller id.

"Good evening Garra-chan."

_'Evening Naruto, by any chance has Sai contacted you at all today.'_

"No Garra he hasn't."

_'Are you lying to me Naruto?' _ He wanted to tell him he called Kiba but he decided against it.

"Never Garra, I understand what you feeling, but you have to give him some time you know. He has been working on the gallery opening for a long time."

_'That's the point, when is it going to be done, I want him back._' Naruto imagined Garra lying on the floor whining like a child. He chuckled

"If you want you could wait outside the place and pick him up when it's done and then you can drive him home." He heard Garra growl a little in announce.

_'He doesn't want me anywhere near the place. He wants it to be a surprise, it's going to be a surprise alright, when he looking like he hasn't eaten in weeks and he's pale. And I can't do anything because he wants to do this alone.'_ Naruto smiled at the concern in his voice. Garra could be a cold bastard sometimes but with the people he loves he's too overly protective.

"You know Garra, he has every right to follow his dream, and do what he loves. All he's asking is for some time and support so he can finish what he has started and you can support him but trusting he's going to be okay. Yeah he's going to look like hell ran him over but then it's your job he gets back to health."

_'You know I'm not good with emotions and neither is he-'_ Naruto quickly cut him off

"That's why you two are perfect for each other." He heard Garra sigh. Some shifting and then nothing. "But he wants it his way and only his way and you job right now is to be supportive at the opening and catch him when he passes out after it is all done."

_'Fine your right I should have called you in the first place.'_

"Who did you call before?"

_'My sister…'_ I gave a little shiver sometimes his sister was to sisterly and could give the wrong advice. Sai was not a girl and didn't like to be treated as one. He remember the first day Garra asked him out and got punched in the face.

''Ooh I understand." Naruto paced around the bedroom, he needed to get dressed in the perfect outfit, he didn't know what they were doing tonight but he wanted to have an outfit that did everything.

"Well I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have a date tonight and I have to get dressed."

_'Call if something goes wrong and I meant anything goes wrong even if he looks at you the wrong way. You don't know this guy Naruto.' Once again he heard Garra's growl. 'You know what, I don't think you should go at all, isn't this the first time you meeting him.'_

"You're too overprotective, you are just like Kyuubi, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not helpless."

_'Well get used to it who set you up on this date anyway.'_

"Itachi did, he said he had the perfect person for me after I ranted on about how bad guys were at our last meeting."

_'You sure he isn't tricking you into going out with him.' _

"No Garra-chan, now I'm hanging up this whole conversation I have been standing up naked air drying." He chuckled at the groan he heard

_'That was too much information Uzumaki.' _

"Good night Garra." He was getting uncomfortable and he dick was getting cold.

_'Good night Naruto and have fun but not too much fun it is still the first date.'_

"Aren't you the one who confessed to Sai, got punched in the face and then took him into a janitors closet two seconds later and fucked him. You don't even know if he shower that day."

_'It's not my fault he's delicious.'_

"Don't ever say that to me again."

_'Good night Naruto.'_

"Good night."

After saying good night Naruto went to find cloths that looked dressed to kill while putting on some boy shorts. They made his butt perkier and kept him from flapping around, and if someone had to take off his pants he would look cute. After picking out the outfit and putting back some things that didn't make the cut he went down stairs to do some cleaning if the person wanted to come in the house.

He cleaned up the kitchen, washed to dishes and then took out the garbage. He fixed the couches in the living room even though it really wasn't a mess he had to make it looked lived in, so he fluffed up the cushions. He quickly went back upstairs to make his bed and went in the bath and cleaned up the shaving supplies and made sure the hair was washed down the tub. He took a minute to breath and then he heard his phone ping. Itachi had texted him.

_Your date will be arriving in 30 minutes. Don't be late like you are to our meetings. _

Naruto quickly got his clothes on, he was wearing something that really could change into anything, something for dinner, dancing, a night at the park. He had on his black skinny jeans but they made he look a little curvy his hips and thighs. He wore a dark blue mesh top with a white button up and sleeves rolled, and over that a dark grey blazer. But he wouldn't wear it unless it got cold. He never really liked to out a jewelry for the first date but he really wanted to wear his earrings, he put in the two gold studs and he left the rest for maybe a second date. He also wore the gold bracelet with black studs that Garra had given him for his 16th birthday.

He had 15 more minutes left and decided to gel his hair, it took him about 5 minutes. He knew he was doing extra but he had nothing else to do so he put his best French wine in the cooler and started to move pictures around on his mantle and coffee table. He finally decided to settle down and watch some TV to keep his mind off his mystery date.

A couple of minutes later his doorbell rang. He tensed up. He turned off the TV now realizing loud it was and made his way to the door.

_'He must think I'm deaf or a moron after hearing the TV so loud.'_

He opened the door to find someone who was the most exquisite thing he's ever seen. Naruto could hardly keep his mouth closed and then he realized he was staring.

"Are you just going to stand with your mouth hanging open, you could catch flies like that?"

Naruto quickly closed his mouth and smirked catching the stranger licking his lips.

"I could say the same to you." He moved aside to let the let the man in, but he didn't look like a stranger he looked like someone he has meet before.

_'Maybe in a past life or something'_

_**SASUKE POINT OF VIEW **_

_'God Itachi was right this man was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. I can help but think I have seen he somewhere before or met him.'_

"Tsk, I wasn't drooling like you were dobe."

"Whatever you teme. Do you want something to drink before we go?" I could believe my ear or my eyes. It him it's really him. _The goof ball that wore orange all the time and said he was going to run the world someday._

"Wait a minute can you say that again?"

"What teme." _It looked like something had clicked in his brain like it did mine._

"YOU, IT'S YOU I KNEW ITACHI'S NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR" he yelled and pointed at me.

"I see you remember me dobe but, what happen to all the orange? You look normal _and sexy_" he said the last part in his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well Sasuke I have taken to wearing less bright colors on my first dates."

"That's a relief now I don't have to be blinded." Sasuke said half-hearted, he was still looking at the boy outfit and how everything fit well on his and brought out some muscle he seemed to have.

"But I thought you were a ready blinded by my good looks Sasu." Naruto flirted a little, and soften his eyes. He walked to the chair I was standing next to and leaned toward him. _Is he going to kiss me? _Naruto grabbed his jacket from behind Sasuke and smirked. The blonde made his way to the door that had keys hanging from the hook. Naruto felt eyes on him and looked back Sasuke was still standing there.

Sasuke's cheeks were a little pink at the statement and he headed over to the blonde.

"I have to say you're right, you look much better up close, but we must go we have reservations at a place I like to go." Now Sasuke got to smirk and the blush he put on the others face and made his way out the door.

Naruto locked up his house and set the alarm then made his way out the door behind him. As soon as Sasuke stepped out the house he got a text from Itachi.

_'Did you like my surprise little bother?' _

'You are messing with me, I remember him from grade school, he was a complete idiot you know I don't like idiots.' Sasuke was furiously texting while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_'Well you learn new things every day Sasuke, he is not as bad as you think he is.'_ Naruto was interested to know who he was texting about that had him so emotional.

_**SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW (END)**_

"Who are you texting so much" Sasuke turned around from heading to his car he had forgot about the blonde he was talking about for a second.

"Itachi, I'm telling him that have picked you up."

"So what's happening on this date, if I may ask?" Sasuke was surprised with his language but skipped over it, saying he could have not changed that much.

"We are going to have dinner at Ruè." Sasuke expected a question about what it was, but was again surprised.

"Ohh that is nice place, I love it there especially in the evening they have a nice view."

"You have been there before." Sasuke said unbelieving.

"Yes of course I like to take my bother there when he comes back into town. Their food taste amazing."

"I know, I guess after that it something you want to do." Naruto's face lit up and he immediately knew what to do.

"Ok I know a place that would be fun, even for you."

"What tis that supposed to mean?"

"That I can only remember you being stuck up and stuffy. So if your letting me pick I'm going to get you loose."

"I am not stuck up or stuffy-" once again for the night he was cut off by the blonde.

"If you anything like your brother or your father, you are stuck up and need to be knocked down a peg and don't think I can't do that."

"You've met my father." Naruto was the one to give the confused face.

"Yes of course."

"Have you met my entire family but me?"

"I think so I have met your mom, aunt, uncle and your cousins."

"What the hell, When?"

"Your extended family and mom at a Christmas party I threw two years ago, and you father five years ago and Itachi I have known for about three years. I don't know have you never came up in a conversation before." Naruto touched his chin trying to think back to a time they mentioned Sasuke in a conversation. He couldn't think of any.

"And you have never come up in one either, what were you doing for you all to have met."

Just as Naruto was about to give to answer Sasuke pulled up the restaurant. The valet service came to get the car immediately. Naruto stood at the front door next to an old couple wait for Sasuke to get to the door. Sasuke was still amazed with how he looked even covered up, it was a little cold and Naruto had put on his blazer and waited for Sasuke to get the ticket for valet. Sasuke came back was leading them in tot the doors.

"For all that trouble I could have given you my parking space for the night." Sasuke once again looked at him like he was crazy. _How do you get your own parking space here?_

He was about to give the reservation name but a man in a black yutaka came around and tapped the blondes back.

"NARUTO MY FRIEND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TONIGHT"

"Jiji-sama can you please stop yelling" Naruto held ear in fear it might start bleeding.

"Sorry I haven't seen you in a while I missed you. I almost thought you were starving and was about to go looking for you."

"Thanks I have tons of work piled on me lately and I haven't found the time to eat anymore I have settled for takeout and it's hurting my figure." Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them having a conversation in the middle of the room. And looking at the boys figure and disagreeing, in all their minds it was perfect.

"Ooh then you must have the best tonight, I will be serving you tonight. Come on then." The older man was shuffling them to a private room to eat. Sasuke was still in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. We was still so lost in what was going on with his date and who was.

"Ohh but I have a date tonight, and he has made reservations." Naruto shuffled back to Sasuke and grabbed his arm and gave the older man puppy eyes.

"He can come too then."

Naruto was seated in his preferred room, there was an intimate table it held about three people. Candles were lite in the room and was a chandelier in middle of the room above the table, but it gave off a low light for a romantic setting. Sasuke didn't know what to think.

"You know the chef." Sasuke gave a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I knew him when he owned a smaller restaurant in the city, I was a daily customer and a worker back then. I did work here to but for a couple of weeks until college started."

"Well that's lucky. And I still have on my mind where did you meet my family."

_**You see what I did there, I left you on a cliff hanger but you all probably know where this is going. But in the middle of this I decided it would be a two shot kind of thing thanks for reading. Will Sasuke ever know how Naruto is so popular? **_


End file.
